Tema del foro:Desembarco del Rey/@comment-190.234.106.42-20131227172629/@comment-28832189-20160624033820
Wilma Deering escribió: El "unkiss" es premeditado, lo confirmó el propio Martin: is asked about Sansa misremembering the name of Joffrey's sword. The Lion's Paw / Lion's Tooth business, on the other hand, is intentional. A small touch of the unreliable narrator. I was trying to establish that the memories of my viewpoint characters are not infallible. Sansa is simply remembering it wrong. A very minor thing (you are the only one to catch it to date), but it was meant to set the stage for a much more important lapse in memory. '''You will see, in A STORM OF SWORDS and later volumes, that Sansa remembers the Hound kissing her the night he came to her bedroom... but if you look at the scene, he never does. That will eventually mean something, but just now it's a subtle touch, something most of the readers may not even pick up on.''' Hola a todos jajaja reviviendo temas antiguos...pero llegué aquí por esto mismo ya que desde que he leido los libros me ha dejado intrigadisima está historia. Las cosas no pasan por azar del destino y debo agregar algo que he leído en tantas conversaciones de esta "pareja" la verdad no sé si fue en otro foro o aquí tambien leí que le hicieron preguntas sobre este tema y el dijo que más adelante cobraría reelevancia. Dado que por un motivo lo ha recordado en todos los libros. Hsta este capitulo se ahorra hacer una comparación o recordarlo. SlayerNina He encontrado un meta muy interesante que analiza el posible futuro de Sansa relacionado con las canciones, los caballeros y los pretendientes y haciendo una comparación entre este futuro torneo del Valle y el de Marca Ceniza, el que sale en los cuentos de Dunk y Egg. http://dammitsandor.tumblr.com/post/115661914066/possible-song-references-in-alaynes-chapter Resumiendo: Lord Ashford organiza el torneo para casar a su hija vs Meñique y Alayne. Pretendientes de Lady Ashford: #Lyonel Baratheon #Leo Tyrell #Tybolt Lannister #Humfrey Hardyng #Prince Valarr Targaryen vs pretendientes de Sansa: 1. Joffrey Baratheon 2. Willas Tyrell 3. Tyrion Lannister 4. Harrold Hardyng Siguiendo esto, el siguiente debería ser Faegon Targaryen (¡adiós, Harry!). Juicio de 7 vs Elección de los 8 miembros de la Guardia Alada. Dunk cava una tumba cantando una canción sobre Puerto Gaviota, antes de convertirse en caballero de la Guardia de Aegon V vs el Perro cavando tumbas. Esa misma canción la canta Tom sietecuerdas con Lim Capa de limón (¿hay algo más sansesco que esto? XD), recordemos, el tipo que luego heredó el yelmo del Perro. Ah, sí, y la canción habla de besos robados a punta de espada. Sansan a tope. El nuevo pretendiente de Myranda es de Puerto Gaviota. Alayne nació allí porque sí, como la doncella de la canción. Luego hace una comparación entre la obra de teatro de Tyrion (el monstruo), Penny la doncella y Jorah el oso (la canción de The Bear and the Maiden Fair) y si Sandor es a Sansa lo que Lothor Brune es a Alayne. Lo que más me gustó fue lo de los pretendientes, con Duncan Martin ya marcó tendencia con pelirrojas (Tanselle, Rohanne Webber, Ygritte y las Tully) y viudas negras (Rohanne, Lysa y la propia Margaery). *No sé como citar dos comentarios :( Pero a pesar de que es como leer entre lineas me ha llamado mucho la atención el nexo, tienen demasiados puntos en común estas historías, he quedado impresionada con el detalle y claramente espero que lo que ha dicho Martín sea real y que todo esto fue premeditado y no por casualidad...